You Promised!
by JavaJunkieMyMy
Summary: This is a Java Junkie one.Luke made a Promise to Lorelai to Lorelai but he can't keep his promise when He has to go away...FOREVER Plz read and Review i donno if i should continue
1. Chapter 1

**You Promised**

**A/N: I'm writing this just because it's fun!**

**-----Previously-------**

**Lorelai, No I promise I'll never leave you...Ever no matter what I'll always be here ….**

**----8months later-------**

**Luke was sitting on his bed thinking as he hung up the phone. Liz and T.J trouble **

**equals long time..?? Uh-Oh Luke went back to working in the diner. Luke had to **

**leave in one day. One day till Maine. Sine it was only 3'pm he decided he'd pack **

**tonight. Luke thought of everything he was leaving behind, stupid town, **

**Kirk,…..the Gilmore girls. Luke didn't want them to hate him do he called Lorelai.**

**--Dragonfly Inn---------**

**_Ring ring ring _"Dragonfly Inn Lorelai speaking" **

"**Uhh yeah Lorelai this is Luke..."**

"**Luke umm hi what's up?" **

"**Nothing I need to talk to you….in person, so could you come by the diner on your way home?" Luke asked**

"**Uhhh yeah sure Luke" Lorelai said curiously.**

**-----Later around 7 ish-----------------------**

**Lorelai had two cups of coffee then went to Luke's**

"**Hey Luke!" Lorelai said with a cherry smile**

"**Lorelai can you sit down, I have something to tell you."**

**Lorelai sat down**

"**Liz and T.J got into some trouble and they need me,…look..Im going to Maine."**

"**Cool how long" Lorelai said.**

"**That's the problem,…I don't think I'm coming back…ever."**

**Lorelai's eyes had started to water with tears**

_**Ok so do I continue or not cus it is but I didn't feel like typing it up so review and tell me if I should continue this or not k**_

_**Luv ya**_

_**Java-Junkie Mi**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. I'm so so so so so so so so so **SORRY** for not updating... know its been a while but bad bad things happen in life..Like deaths.. [ I've had more then 3 deaths in less then 6 months so its really been bugging me.

But any ways here's the next chapter..R&R

-Java Junkie Mi-

Hate you and Love you

Previously:** Lorelai can you sit down, I have something to tell you."**

**Lorelai sat down**

"**Liz and T.J got into some trouble and they need me,…look..Im going to Maine."**

"**Cool how long" Lorelai said.**

"**That's the problem,…I don't think I'm coming back…ever."**

**Lorelai's eyes had started to water with tears**

------LUKELORELAILUKELORELAI----------

"NO Luke you promised you'd never leave!" Lorelai said crying

"I'm sorry Lorel--- Luke said as Lorelai cut him off

"You said you wouldn't leave me no matter what! You said you'd always be here" Lorelai cried "You lied to me Luke. I HATE YOU!" Lorelai cried

Luke felt like a knife stabbed him in the heart. "Lorelai don't say that" Luke said hurt

"No Luke I hate you!" Lorelai said as she stormed out of the diner.

--------Gilmore House (CrapShack) -----------------------

Lorelai went into her house in tears. She ran to her room and layed on her bed when Rory came in to see what was wrong.

"Mom?? Mom! "Rory said as she went over to her mom.

"Mom what's wrong?" Rory asked

"Luke's leaving and he's not coming back!" Lorelai cried

"W—w-ww What " Rory said in shocked

"He promised he'd never leave I hate him!" Lorelai cried into her pillow

"No mom..You love him don't say that we love him" Rory said trying to soothe her mother

"I already did plus I told him that" Lorelai said wiping the tears on her face

"Mom you told Luke you hate him?!" Rory said

"Yes" Lorelai said quietly

"…Did you mean it?" Rory said knowing the answer

"NO of course not I love him!" Lorelai said sitting up

"I do to mom. when's he leaving?" Rory asked

"Tommorrow night"

'Fine we'll go by tomorrow to say goodbye before he leaves" Rory sad hugging her mother

Lorelai cried herself to sleep that night because she really did love Luke but by now, it was too late

--------TOMMORROW-------------------

Loreai and Rory were walking to Luke's. When the had came inside he came downstairs.

"Hey Luke mom told me everything…I'm gonna miss you like crazy" a now crying Rory said as she went to hug Luke. "We Love you and hope you have a safe trip "

Lorelai was still crying "Luke, I'm sorry I could never hate you…I was just mad and upset that's all I'm going to miss you soo much Luke. I love you" Lorelai whispered

Lorelai went over to Luke and kissed him on the lips and shocked Luke kissed her back

Then hugged her

"Don't become a stranger call us" a smiling Rory said to Luke

Luke hugged both of them and with that was on his way to Maine.

A/N: END..??? Nope I was just kidding. I have one more chapter to do, but the question is whether I put it up or not hahaha jk PLEASE review gives me ideas for more please

-Java Junkie Mi-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello Fellow Java Junkies! Ok so I know I literally haven't updated in this story in FOREVER but I just been so busy with my best friend passing away[tears and basketball and me failing classes I just haven't had time to think. I have been an emotional wreck since my best friend. But I miss writing so since I'm on winter break I have more time so I might update but I may need help from all you like a beta person. I have been on writers block also. but let me know if I should continue and tell me what YOU think should happen in the story. Ok thanks email me Holidays!

JavaJunkie Mi


End file.
